


The Pen Is Mightier

by Ultra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Double Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Kissing, Magic, Moral Ambiguity, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Sometimes art doesn't just imitate life, it actually comes alive.





	The Pen Is Mightier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> Kisuru - I have no idea if you will like this at all, I just skimmed through all your prompt ideas and this scene popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so it's yours :) It's the first original piece I've ever posted on AO3 too!

“Am I not as you wished?” she asked, seemingly sad, even angry at the thought. “I am only as you made me, all to your design,” she told him, voice growing louder, hands balling to fists in the folds of her beautiful gown.

“I hadn’t... You’re perfect,” he stammered horribly. “I just never thought...”

He shook his head, fingers tracing over the pages he wrote last night.

He wished her here and it had happened. A real live, eighteenth century woman of great beauty and strength of character that he had made, invested, imagined, and loved always.

“You’re perfect,” he repeated, taking a hold of both her hands.

“I may be,” she told him, stepping closer, forehead almost touching his. “All I know for certain is that I am yours.”

She was close enough, he could breathe her in. He wanted to. He wanted her, and yet.

“I can’t... You’re...”

“A lady? I would give up my title. My life. My virtue, if you wish.”

“I only want your heart.”

“Only that?” she asked, lips so close he could already taste her.

Magic or not, this would have consequences, but somehow, when she kissed him, he forgot to care entirely.


End file.
